The Final Stage
by YYxYandJxS4eva
Summary: Sequel to The Twilight Castle. The Final Stage draws near. Can the group of friends defend themselves against the Skull Dragon? A stranger also appears. How is this person connected to Tai?
1. Chapter 1 Disbelief

The Final Stage Chapter 1 Disbelief

Sequel to the Twilight Castle

Summary: Syrax has just told Leon that he is actually Leon's older brother who Leon believes is dead. Will Leon accept the truth? Also the Final Stage draws near. Can Leon, Seth, Marissa, Kimi, Tai, Yuna, Matt, Syrax and Mika defend themselves against the Skull Dragon? They meet an associate of Blaze and Teo. How is this person related to Tai?

Leon ran out of the room. Syrax stood there, staring into space. Mika walked out of the room, knowing that he needed to be alone. Leon ran past the living room and out of the front door, slamming it behind him. The others saw Leon run past but they were unable to stop him. By this time Syrax had fallen onto his knees and started crying. Seth walked into Leon's room and saw Syrax crying.

''I tried to talk to him but he still doesn't believe me'' said Syrax.

''Just give him time, he'll believe eventually'' said Seth. Syrax cried into Seth's chest. The others were standing at the doorway with sad looks on their faces.

''Don't worry, Leon will come back, I know he will'' said Seth. Meanwhile Leon was running through the town. He wanted to be anywhere except the flat. He bumped into a small crowd of people.

''Hey aren't you that guy who stopped that car with one hand?'' asked one of the people.

''Yeah...I'' said Leon. He felt a strong wave of dizziness and clutched his head.

''Are you ok?'' asked a member of the crowd. Leon fell to his knees and someone grabbed his shoulders then Leon passed out.

''He needs help'' said a young woman. Two people in the crowd picked up Leon. They knew where he lived so they took him back to the flat. They knocked on the door and Seth opened it.

''He just collapsed, we had to bring him here'' said a man.

''Thank you'' said Seth. Yuna rushed over.

''Leon!'' said Yuna. She and Seth took Leon from the people's arms. They then placed Leon on the sofa.

''What happened to Leon?'' asked Matt.

''The people who bought him here said he just collapsed'' said Seth. Marissa walked off and bought a wet cloth and placed it on Leon's forehead.

''I hope he'll be ok'' said Kimi. Tai slowly woke up.

''Tai! You're awake!'' said Yuna.

''Yeah, what happened?'' asked Tai.

''Leon's really sick'' said Matt. Tai looked over at Leon who was really pale and looked down sadly.

''There's another thing, Syrax is really Leon's older brother, Syrax tried to tell him but Leon didn't believe him as he thinks his brother died in a fire'' said Marissa.

''Now Syrax has locked himself in his room and won't come out'' said Yuna. 3 hours later Leon wasn't awake and Syrax was still in his room.

''I'm worried'' said Tai.

''Me too'' said Kimi. Leon slowly woke up.

''Leon are you ok?'' asked Matt. Leon tried to speak but couldn't. He was sweating badly.

''Hang in there'' said Seth. Yuna walked to Syrax's room and knocked on the door.

''Syrax please come out, Leon's really sick'' she said. Syrax came out of the room, His eyes were red. He ran to the living room.

''Syrax are you ok?'' asked Tai. Syrax didn't answer and walked over to Leon.

''Syrax...I'm sorry for what I said...I was confused, I believe you'' said Leon.

''Thank you'' said Syrax.

''I'm just glad you're still alive''.

''I'm sorry I didn't tell you until now''.

''I forgive you'' said Leon. He coughed a few times. After 10 minutes Leon fell asleep and Syrax took his hand.

''I hope you get better soon, Just hang in there'' said Syrax. Mika then walked into the room.

''I just remembered, I have the power of healing'' said Mika.

''Maybe you can help Leon'' said Syrax.

''I'm sorry, I can only heal wounds and mend broken bones'' she said sadly.

''Oh'' he replied, looking down.

YYxYandJxS4eva: Sorry for short chapter! XD

Leon: O_O

YYxYandJxS4eva: what's wrong Leon?

Leon: You make bad things happen to me. ALL THE TIME.

YYxYandJxS4eva: You'll find out why soon enough.

Leon: *shudders*

Syrax: Don't be mean to my brother! *cries*

Matt: *puts arm around Syrax* There there don't cry.

Syrax: *sniffle*

Tai: *looks at summary* Oo am i gonna be a sort of a main character now?!

YYxYandJxS4eva: Yep.

Tai: *eyes light up in excitement* YAY! *jumps into air but lands on Matt*

Matt: T.T

Tai: Sorry...

Yuna: I'm surrounded by idiots...

Tai: *looks at Yuna with puppy eyes*

Yuna: Oo

Kimi: *hits Syrax and Tai on the head*

Syrax: O.M.G you hit me... How could you?! *whimpers*

Kimi: You're an idiot that's why...

Seth: Hey guys... *sees Syrax and Tai with bumps on heads* what happened?

Syrax and Tai: *point to Kimi*

Seth: *shudders*

Marissa: blah, read and review, blah, favourite.

YYxYandJxS4eva: There is no 'blah' about it!


	2. Chapter 2 Hidden Secret

The Final Stage Chapter 2 Hidden Secret

Mika walked over to Matt and placed her hands onto his broken leg. There was a bright glow of green light. Matt attempted to stand up and was successful.

''Thank you Mika!'' he said. She nodded then set to healing everyone else. Marissa put a fresh cloth on Leon's forehead. Seth thought that he would like to cheer everyone up.

''Hey, why don't I show you guys around town since you haven't been here before. It'll be fun'' said Seth, smiling.

''Good Idea'' said Marissa.

''Syrax? You coming?'' asked Matt.

''Nah, I'll keep an eye on Leon'' said Syrax. Everyone headed out to look around. ''Guys, this is the town where Leon grew up in'' said Seth.

''What about it?'' asked Tai.

''This is also the town where his parents were murdered''.

''What?'' asked Kimi.

''Look, follow me, I'll show you what I mean''. He bought them to the cemetery where there were two white coffins standing side by side. The writing on them said 'In Loving Memory of Sakura and David Ichiru'. There was also a photo on a stone table in front which was a picture of Leon, when he was two smiling happily with his parents.

''Awww, Leon looks adorable'' said Yuna.

''My parents adopted Leon soon after his parents death so we practically grew up together'' said Seth.

''No wonder you two have such a good relationship'' said Marissa. There was a single white rose in front on the coffins.

''Leon must've left it here'' said Tai. Meanwhile Mika had gone to the market for groceries and Blaze and Teo were floating above the flat.

''Have you got the bomb?'' asked Blaze.

''Of course'' said Teo, grinning. He flew into the living room and, setting the bomb to about 10 seconds, flew out swiftly. Syrax noticed the bomb and quickly bent over Leon, shielding him from any harm. The bomb exploded and bits of wood and glass flew everywhere. The building collapsed. Mika heard the explosion and rushed back to the flat. Everyone else heard it too and ran back. When they got back the flat was in ruins. Matt began frantically searching through the rubble. A single beam from the ceiling, hitting Matt's head, knocking him out. Tai rushed to his side and lifted up the beam and put it to one side. Seth then searched through the rubble. He lifted away the beams and found Leon, who was pale and had a few cuts on his arms and legs. He looked around for Syrax who was in a heap in the corner. He had various cuts and bruises and there was a deep gash on his leg. Seth was shocked to find out that Syrax had a piece of glass wedged in his right eye. Tai put down Matt and helped Seth get Leon and Syrax out of the ruins.

''I've called an ambulance'' said Mika.

''Good call'' replied Tai. Minutes later the ambulance arrived at the scene and Leon and Syrax were taken away to the hospital while the others took the car. They were seated in the waiting room with worried looks on their faces. Seth was sobbing silently.

''It'll be okay Seth'' said Matt, after waking up.

''Matt are you ok?'' asked Seth.

''Yeah''. A doctor walked into the room.

''Are they okay?'' asked Kimi.

''Leon Ichiru is fine, he just needs rest, but Syrax Ichiru is a more serious case. We've bandaged up his leg but there is a chance he has become blind in his right eye''. They walked into Syrax and Leon's room. Leon was unconscious, but he looked okay. Syrax had bandages on his leg and one over his right eye.

''Why do they have to suffer?'' asked Kimi.

''I bet Teo or Blaze have something to do with this'' said Seth, his fists clenched.

''Have you noticed that they're both trying to get their hands on Leon, they could be working together'' said Marissa.

''That's a possibility'' said Matt. A groan sounded from Leon's bed and he slowly opened his eyes.

''Are you ok?''.

''I think so, where am I?'' asked Leon.

''You're in the hospital'' said Yuna.

Leon looked to the left and saw Syrax.

''What happened to Syrax?'' he asked. After the explanation his eyes went wide. He was completely speechless. The others looked down sadly. After about 20 minutes Syrax woke up.

''How are you feeling?'' asked Seth.

''A bit dizzy but it'll pass'' replied Syrax. He looked over and saw Leon.

''Leon what's wrong?'' he asked.

''Syrax...you might be blind in your right eye'' said Kimi.

''W...what?'' said Syrax.

''Are you ok?'' asked Tai.

''I...I'm fine'' he replied. He looked back at Leon who was fast asleep.

''I'm just glad Leon's ok, If anything worse had happened to him I wouldn't be able to forgive myself''.

''It's getting late, we should probably find a hotel'' said Tai.

''You can stay at my house, I have plenty of room, though you're gonna have to share'' said Mika.

''Are you sure?''.

''Yeah''.

''We'll see you tomorrow'' said Marissa.

''Okay bye'' said Syrax. At Mika's house they had decided on who they were sharing a room with. Matt, Seth and Tai were sharing a room while the girls were sharing one as well.

''I hope they'll be okay'' said Seth.

''It'll be okay, don't worry'' said Matt.

''Sorry, I'm just really worried''.

''It's okay'' said Yuna. ''You're really close to them so we understand''.

YYxYandJxS4eva: XP

Leon: Oh look! Leon gets yet another injury!

YYxYandJxS4eva: *glares at Leon*

Seth: Don't be mean to him.

Syrax: Yeah! What he said.

Matt: T.T

Tai: Matt! Don't worry...About a thing! Cos every little thing is gonna be alright!

Matt: WTF? What was that all about?

Tai: I...don't know...

Blaze: *evil grin*

Yuna: Go away

Blaze: *teleports away*

Mika: This is....SPARTA!

Everyone except Mika: OMG! She spoke! It's a miracle!

Mika: You better believe it!

Everyone: O_o''

Tai: Mika, if you are trying to be Naruto then not only would you say stuff like that you would do the 'Sexy Jutsu' not that you need to but it makes you nude! *wink*

Mika: *grabs a shotgun and aims at Tai*

Tai: *whimpers then runs away*

Syrax: *pats Mika's head* that's my girl! 3 I taught you well young Skywalker...uhm... I mean...

Mika: I'm surrounded by perverts...

Seth: I'm not a pervert! *cries*

Leon: *cries too*

Matt: WHAT?! I never did anything pervy!

Mika: What about the time when...

Matt: Don't mention that ever again! I didn't mean to do that to you! Honest...

Mika: Riiiight, suuuure you didn't

Matt: *cries with Leon and Seth*

YYxYandJxS4eva: Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3 Stolen Power

The Final Stage Chapter 3 Stolen Power

Syrax had fallen asleep. He woke up at 12: 30 and saw Blaze standing over Leon with a knife, prepared to strike.

''Get away from him!'' shouted Syrax and jumped out of bed. He tried to grab the knife but Blaze stabbed Syrax in the shoulder and teleported away. Syrax slumped to the floor unconscious. The next day everyone went to visit Syrax and Leon. They walked into the room and saw Syrax on the floor, unconscious and bleeding. Tai and Seth rushed over to him.

''I'm going to get a doctor'' said Mika, and then ran out of the room. Tai and Seth lifted up Syrax and placed him back onto the bed. Mika appeared in the room with a doctor, who bandaged up Syrax's shoulder about half an hour later Syrax slowly woke up.

''Syrax what happened? We found you passed out on the floor'' asked Marissa.

''Last thing I remember was Blaze standing over Leon with a knife and'' said Syrax. He quickly looked over at Leon. ''Thank goodness''.

''What do you mean?'' asked Seth.

''I think he was trying to murder him'' replied Syrax. Leon slowly woke up.

''Are you ok?'' asked Tai.

''I'm fine'' replied Leon. He looked over at Syrax.

''Syrax! What happened to you?'' he asked.

''I woke up and saw Blaze standing over you with a knife, I had to do something''. Leon then sat up.

''I don't believe this, everyone of you has to suffer because I'm the one Teo and Blaze want'' said Leon.

''That's not true'' said Kimi.

''Kimi don't say that, I know that deep down you know it's true''. Suddenly Teo and Blaze appeared.

''Well done, you figured it out'' said Teo, grinning.

''What do you want from me?'' asked Leon.

''Your power'' said Blaze.

''There's no way you're having it''. Matt suddenly shot at Teo and Blaze with his pistol.

''Oh Dear you have lost your temper'' said Teo. Blaze made a rope appear and wind itself around Matt's neck. Matt struggled to get it off and started to choke.

''Stop it!'' shouted Leon.

''What do you want, your power or his life?'' asked Blaze.

''Fine, you can have my power''. He got off the bed. The rope disappeared and Matt fell to his knees, coughing. Seth went over to check if he was okay. A black mist appeared and covered Leon. After about 5 minutes it was over and Leon slumped to the floor, unconscious. Teo and Blaze flew out of the window, laughing evilly. Tai picked up Leon.

''Leon wake up'' said Tai, but Leon didn't stir so Tai placed him on the bed. Meanwhile Blaze and Teo were back at Twilight Castle.

''I don't think either of them stand a chance against us'' said Blaze.

''Although I think that Matt could be a bit of a pain'' said Teo.

''You've got a point there''.

''Wait here I won't be long'' said Teo, grinning.

YYxYandJxS4eva: Sorry for the short chapter, I meant for it to be short x3 the next chapter will be longer I promise!

Matt: O_o what's gonna happen to me?

Leon: I'm scared.

Seth: Same

Tai: D:

YYxYandJxS4eva: ^_^

Syrax: That's creepy

Blaze and Teo: :D

Yuna, Marissa and Kimi: *shudder*

Mika: Wimps.

Matt: We're not wimps!

Mika: 3 Yes, you are. ^^

Matt: How do you explain the Matt is a pain part! I'm terrified... Wait... What if they're planning to rape me! *screams like a girl*

Syrax: No! I'm the only one who can ever touch you...!

Mika: O_O''' I thought you guys fought over me?

Syrax: Yes, but through that we've learned the true meaning of friendship 3

Matt: O_o''

Mika: Whatever.

YYxYandJxS4eva: Read and review or Syrax will rape you. BE AFRAID.

Syrax: Oh yeaaah...

Mika: I'm going to burn you alive if you try ANYTHING.

Syrax: Your so jealous Mika...Don't worry, I will only ever love you and Matt! And Leon.

Matt and Mika: You're an idiot.

Leon: *whimpers* I'm now scarred for life... wait a second! Syrax you're supposed to be my BROTHER! That's just wrong...

Syrax: I've always hoped our forbidden love would be accepted... I don't see anyone complaining now, do you?

Leon: Excuse me; I believe I have an OBJECTION! GET IT! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! *runs away*

Mika: Well, goodbye beloved readers and HOPEFULLY Leon will be back in the next chapter... and hopefully Syrax will not. END.

Matt: It's the end already?

Mika: Yes, you heard me. End. Period. Tadaa.

Seth: But I hardly got to say ANYTHING?!

Mika: Shush! IT'S THE END.

Matt: Okay....

Mika: SHUSH!


	4. Chapter 4 A Terrible Loss

The Final Stage Chapter 4 A Terrible Loss

Teo made himself invisible and went back to the hospital with a sword in his hands. He teleported right behind Matt and stabbed Matt who screamed in pain.

''Matt! What's wrong?'' shouted Yuna. Teo pulled his sword out of Matt and took away his invisibility.

''Teo! Bastard!'' shouted Seth. Teo disappeared out of sight and Matt fell to the floor bleeding badly. Tai rushed over to him while Yuna ran out of the room to find a doctor. Not too long after some paramedics ran in with a stretcher and carefully placed Matt on it and took him away. Tai was speechless, how could Teo do this? What had Matt ever done to him? Tai sank to the floor, put his head in his arms and cried. Seth walked over to Tai in an attempt to comfort him.

''Don't worry, I'm sure Matt will be fine'' said Seth. There was no response as Tai had fainted in Seth's arms.

''Is he gonna be ok?'' asked Syrax.

''He's fine, he just fainted that's all''.

''It's getting late, we should be getting back'' said Marissa.

''We'll check on Matt tomorrow''. Seth carried Tai back to the house and placed him on a bed in his room. He walked back to the living room.

''How's Tai?'' asked Kimi.

''He's sleeping'' said Seth.

''That's good'' said Marissa.

''We should be getting some sleep now'' said Yuna.

''Good Idea''. The next morning Seth got up and went to go downstairs. At the top of the stairs images suddenly flashed into his mind, he tried to shake them off but while doing that he lost his balance and fell down the stairs. The girls, who had just woken up, heard a thump and immediately ran to the stairs to see lying at the bottom of the stairs, struggling to get up. They ran downstairs and helped him up.

''Are you okay?'' asked Marissa.

''I'm fine''. Seth limped to the living room and sat down. Mika healed Seth's foot and then they headed to the hospital.

''Excuse me, can you tell us the condition of Leon and Syrax Ichiru?''.

''They're both fine''.

''What about Matt Ichiru?''.

''I have grave news, he didn't survive the night''.

''He's dead? No...No...'' said Seth, and then fainted of pure shock.

''Will your friend be okay?'' asked the doctor.

''He's just shocked'' said Yuna. She and Marissa picked up Seth and headed towards Syrax and Leon's room. They were asleep. The girls were crying. They wiped their eyes when they saw Syrax waking up.

''How are you feeling?'' asked Marissa.

''I'm fine'' said Syrax. ''Speaking of that how's Matt?''.

''Matt didn't make it, he's dead'' said Kimi. Syrax punched the bed.

''I can't believe it'' said Syrax. ''Leon's gonna be devastated''. Tears came to Syrax's eyes. Leon slowly woke up.

''Hey Leon, you feeling a little better?'' asked Syrax.

''A little'' said Leon.

''Leon, we have bad news...'' said Kimi.

''When you were unconscious Teo stabbed Matt'' said Marissa.

''Matt, he didn't survive, he's gone'' said Yuna. Leon's eyes went wide and fainted like Seth had. Suddenly Tai burst through the doors, tears streaming down his face.

''You heard...'' said Syrax.

''Are you guys okay?'' asked Tai.

''No, not really'' said Seth after he had woken up. A doctor walked into the room.

''Syrax and Leon Ichiru may go home today if they wish''.

''Thanks''. Syrax got out of the bed, picked up Leon from his bed and put him on his back. Everyone headed back to Mika's house sadly. Syrax placed Leon on the sofa.

''I can't believe Matt's really gone'' said Seth.

''Nor can I, Matt was my best friend, I can't think of life without him'' said Tai and broke down. Syrax bought Tai into a hug.

''Sssh, it's okay'' said Syrax. Tai opened up a locket that was around his neck. Inside was a picture of him and Matt smiling together. He held it close.

''I didn't know you had that'' said Seth. Tai wiped the tears from his eyes. Leon started to wake up. Tears streamed down his eyes.

''I don't believe it, I don't wanna believe it, I won't believe it!'' shouted Leon. Seth ran to his friends' side in an attempt to comfort him. The others couldn't do anything but stand there in shock. Seth tried everything to calm him down but nothing worked.

YYxYandJxS4eva: Oo

Matt: T.T why'd you kill me?

Leon: And once again, I cry.

Matt: I got worse than you! I actually died!

Leon: Yeah well, I've been through more than you could ever imagine!

Mika: *hits both of them*

Leon & Matt: sorry...

Yuna: How come we're always surrounded by idiots?

Mika: What like you?

Tai: Okay guys, I might just be able to cheer you up *ahem* Happy happy joy joy happy happy joy joy happy happy joy joy happy happy joy joy happy happy joy joy happy happy joy joy happy joy joy song!

Seth: ...WTH was that?

Mika: Doom Doom Doom Doom etc etc... *chases Tai around with axe singing this*

Syrax: ...I fell into a burning ring of fire, I went down down down and the flames went higher and it burns burns burns, the ring of fire, the ring of fire! Oh and Mika has a beautiful singing voice! 3

Leon: *goes to emo corner*

Seth: T.T Well that's the closest thing we have to a musical around here

YYxYandJxS4eva: What a good idea! *grins evilly*

Seth: oh, god no.

Mika: We've created a monster! An evil fangirl monster!

Syrax: *runs away* DONT LET THE FANGIRLS EAT ME!

Marissa: And there we have it, Random idiots singing really stupid songs. Why'd I sign this contract?

Mika: Hey, that's random idiots + Mika! Don't bunch me together with those fools. Why DID you sign the contract anyway? I had to be kidnapped.

Syrax: Lonely, I'm Mr. lonely! I have nobody for my owwwwn!

Tai: hmm... *grins* Syrax I wanna sing something to you!

Syrax: What is it?

Tai: Nobody likes you everyone left you! They're all out without you! Having fun!

Syrax: *whimper*

Mika: There there. Matt still loves you. And your mum. Even if she IS dead.

Syrax: *whimpers even more*

Matt: I'M NOT GAY!

Mika: Suuuure you aren't. Wait, wouldn't that make you bi? I mean there WAS that time when you...

Matt: *blushing* THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!

Tai: Hey! Don't diss bisexuals! I am one and I take offence to your words! *cries into Syrax's chest*

Mika: I didn't diss them! I'm simply pointing out that Matt IS one. Don't worry Matt, we won't judge you.

Matt: !?! *faints of utter mortification*

Syrax: *thinks**pins a restraining order on Tai's ass*

Leon: Wait! *sends Tai to a mental home*

Tai: *looks around fearfully* *screams as they have locked him in a room with a straitjacket on and there are no girls or porn posters* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mika: *laughs evilly* and there we have it. Another mission accomplished.

Syrax: YOU PLANNED THAT!?

Mika: *smirks* don't be silly. How could I have possibly figured all THAT out?

Syrax: Something tells me I should NEVER get on Mika's bad side...

Marissa: Well. Review. Please. Or YYxYandJxS4eva will die of review starvation. Tai will –not- hopefully be back from the home next time!

Tai: That's what you think... *cackles manically which creeps everyone out*

YYxYandJxS4eva: ... heh heh... *runs*


	5. Chapter 5 Back to The Castle

The Final Stage Chapter 5 Back to the Castle

Finally Leon fell asleep. As soon as everyone had gone to bed, Leon opened his eyes. He got off the sofa, grabbed his sword that was on the side. He then grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote a note and left it on the kitchen table and took off. The next morning Tai walked downstairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast and noticed the note on the kitchen table. The note read 'I'm sorry guys, I have gone to find Teo who is responsible for Matt's death and I will get my revenge. Don't look for me, it's for the best. From Leon. Tai dropped the note in shock and sank to the floor and cried. Seth came down soon after and wandered into the kitchen to find Tai, who was crying.

''Tai what's wrong?'' asked Seth. Seth read the note and his eyes widened.

''Guys get down here!'' he shouted. Syrax, Kimi, Marissa, Yuna and Mika ran downstairs. Seth handed them the note and walked to Tai to comfort him.

''I don't get it, why would he expect us to do nothing to help him?'' asked Yuna.

''We can't just stand here and wait for him to get back'' said Syrax. Tai suddenly ran out of the front door.

''Leon!'' he shouted. ''Leon! I'll find you! Why do you think you can do this by yourself! What's wrong with you!'' shouted Tai. The others rushed outside. Seth and Syrax grabbed Tai and held him back.

''Leon...please...let us help you'' said Tai, and then passed out.

''Is he gonna be okay?'' asked Yuna.

''He's stressed out, he'll be fine'' said Syrax. Seth and Syrax lifted up Tai and walked back inside.

''I hope Leon's gonna be okay'' said Kimi. Marissa looked sadly at Tai, who was paler than usual.

''Now what?'' asked Seth.

''I guess we just wait for Tai to wake up'' said Kimi. 2 hours later Tai woke up.

''Are you okay Tai?'' asked Yuna.

''No...'' replied Tai. Yuna looked down sadly.

''Leon will come back'' said Seth.

''But what if he doesn't! What if he gets hurt!'' shouted Tai. Tears fell down his face and Syrax wrapped his arms around Tai.

''Calm down, we'll go after him, but right now we need to think about this'' said Syrax. He then handed Tai Matt's pistol.

''Matt probably wanted you to have this''. Tai looked up at Syrax with tear stained eyes. After a while he fell asleep.

''Where do you think Leon's going?'' asked Kimi.

''Probably Twilight Castle'' said Marissa.

''We'll go there tomorrow'' said Seth.

''Ok'' said Mika. Tai meanwhile was having a nightmare. He saw Teo stabbing Matt and then Leon getting badly injured from searching for Teo and Blaze. He then saw all of his friends getting killed in front of his eyes. He woke up screaming.

''Tai! Are you okay?'' asked Syrax.

''I...I'm fine''.

''What happened?'' asked Kimi.

''It was just a nightmare, we gotta find Leon now'' said Tai, trying to get up. Marissa pushed him back against the pillows.

''We're going to look for him tomorrow''.

YYxYandJxS4eva: LOL

Leon: I ran away... how come I always do that?

YYxYandJxS4eva: Cos you're weird...

Tai: rofl

Matt: *sigh* you're all weird...

Mika: what did you say?

Matt: Never mind. Forget that comment.

Syrax: Oo

Leon: hello Syrax...

Syrax: Hello little brother! We shall never ever part ways!

Leon: ...

Tai: O_o

Matt: *is now scared of Syrax*

Syrax: *randomly hugs Matt*

Matt: Get...off me!

Syrax: No!

Mika: *grabs baseball bat*

Syrax: *stops hugging Matt and whimpers*

Matt: Thank you Mika.

Mika: XD LONG LIVE THE BASEBALL BATS!

Syrax: Somethings wrong with you...

Mika: I'm on crack! :D

Syrax: *hides it all*

Tai: Oooh! What is this? *takes crack and kisses Matt on lips*

Matt: !?! ERK!?

Mika: *kisses Syrax* MWAH! 3

Syrax: x3

Matt: *gets jealous* Tai see this is the reason people think we're gay!

Tai: But I am! I want to get in your pants!

Matt: *scarred for life* x.x

Leon: That's it! Will you all stop acting like retarded fools and do something more interesting with your life! You sicken me! Why the hell do I even live with you lot in the first place! I must have been drugged or something and taken here against my bloody will!

Mika: ... *gets Matt and kiss* Mwah! *Kisses Leon* Mwah! *kisses Kimi* Mwah!

Tai: Hot....

Leon: *attempts to hang self*

Syrax: No! You mustn't! We were supposed to die together under a sunset!

Leon: ...I think I've proved my point.

YYxYandJxS4eva: Read and review or Syrax may try and do 'Things' to you.

Syrax: Yeah...wait...what?!


	6. Chapter 6 New Discoveries

The Final Stage Chapter 6 New Discoveries

Meanwhile Leon was making his way towards Twilight Castle.

''I'll kill you Blaze and Teo, you'll pay for what you did, I swear I'll avenge him''. Leon felt a wave of dizziness and collapsed on the ground outside the Castle. Teo walked through the gates, picked up Leon and made his way back into the castle. When he had got inside he flung Leon into a cage, grabbed Leon's cell phone and dialled Seth's number. Back at the house Seth heard his phone ring and answered it.

''Hello?'' asked Seth.

''It's me, Teo''.

''Bastard, what the hell do you want?''.

''I have your precious Leon, if you want him back you're gonna have to fight me''.

''Fine''.

''But...I'd say you have 2 weeks to defeat me or he dies, you can't revive someone twice''.

''I agree to the stakes''.

''Tell you what, why don't I revive that annoying Matt?''.

''Right''. Said Seth, and hung up. He whispered to Syrax what Teo had said and told him to tell everyone except Tai as when Matt does come then Tai will get a nice surprise. Syrax told everyone except Tai.

''What about me?'' asked Tai.

''It's a surprise'' said Syrax. There was a knock at the door and Seth answered it. Standing there was Matt who walked into the living room. Tai saw him and looked and him in utter shock. He then jumped off of the sofa and ran to him. He cried into Matt's chest. Matt hugged Tai whilst silent tears fell down his own face. Tai was suddenly weighed down by something and looked up. Matt had fallen asleep on top of him.

''Is he ok?''asked Marissa.

''He's fine, just sleeping'' said Tai. Syrax helped Tai hold Matt up and they carried him to the sofa and laid him down.

''He must be exhausted'' said Seth.

4 hours later...Matt was fast asleep; he suddenly had a dream of a man strangling Tai and quickly woke up. He ran to Tai's room and sure enough, there was a man. Matt rushed at the man and threw him off Tai. The man flung Matt into a wall, knocking him out. Everyone else was asleep when they heard a crash coming from Tai's room and immediately sprinted there. The man saw them and jumped out of the window.

''What happened?'' asked Mika.

''That man was strangling me but Matt saved me'' replied Tai. He then rushed to Matt's side.

''Is he ok?'' asked Yuna.

''He's fine, he was only knocked out''. A few minutes later Matt opened his eyes.

''Are you okay?'' asked Marissa.

''I'm fine, what about Tai?'' asked Matt.

''I'm fine, don't worry''. Matt sat up.

''What time is it?''.

''It's about 2:45 am'' said Kimi. Tai saw a note on the floor and picked it up. It said 'Dear Tai, this is your older brother; you and your friends will not be able to stand up against us – From Kyon'. Tai dropped the note in shock and fell to his knees.

''What's wrong?'' asked Seth, picking up the note and reading it.

''Guys look at this''. Everyone went to look at the note. Seth put an arm on Tai's shoulder. Tai's eyes were wide and he was shaking.

''Tai, speak to us'' said Yuna. There was no reply.

''Take him downstairs and we'll try and talk to him''. Seth and Matt helped get Tai downstairs and into the living room. There they sat him down on the sofa. Mika walked off to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. She handed it to Tai, who shakily took a small sip. Seth then placed his arm around Tai.

''Are you ok?'' he asked. Tai didn't reply. Suddenly Kyon jumped through the window. Tai got up and ran to his brother.

''Please don't be Teo's associate! I'm begging you!'' shouted Tai.

''You're useless, a nobody, you don't deserve to be my brother'' said Kyon.

''I looked up to you!''.

''Worthless!'' shouted Kyon, and smashed a vase against Tai's face. Blood trickled down.

''Pathetic!'' said Kyon, and kicked Tai into the wall.

''Coward!'' shouted Kyon, and, using his sword made a cut on Tai's arm and left the house. Everyone ran to Tai, who had tears running down his face.

''Tai! Are you ok?'' asked Syrax.

''I can't believe he joined Teo, I thought he was a good person'' said Tai.

''Calm down, It'll be alright'' said Seth. ''Both of our older brothers are against us and we shall free them from the darkness, don't worry'' said Seth.

''Talking about that we only have 2 weeks to defeat them or Leon dies'' said Mika.

''Well then we'd better get going, you with me guys?'' asked Matt.

''Let's go'' said Tai.

''Mika, you come along too, we'll need your healing abilities'' said Marissa.

''Okay'' replied Mika. Everyone grabbed their weapons and Tai handed Matt his pistol.

''Thanks'' said Matt.

''No problem'' said Tai. Mika healed Tai's injuries then they walked out of the front door. Meanwhile, at Twilight Castle Leon was lying on the floor of his cage. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

''Wakey wakey, rise and shine'' said Teo, smirking.

''What are you going to do to me?'' asked Leon.

''Wait and see'' said Blaze, who was in a dark corner of the room, grinning. The others meanwhile were driving through the country. Syrax was in the driver's seat while Marissa sat in the passenger seat. In the middle sat Yuna, Kimi and Mika and in the back were Seth, Matt and Tai. Matt and Tai had fallen asleep against each other.

''Awww, they look so sweet'' said Yuna.

''If they had heard you, you would be dead'' said Syrax. Yuna pouted.

''That's not funny''. Eventually they arrived at a small town.

''We'll stop here for supplies'' said Syrax. Matt opened his eyes.

''Did you have a nice nap?'' asked Seth.

''W...what?'' asked Matt. He noticed that Tai had fallen asleep against him. Matt sighed and shook Tai.

''No...Don't leave me...'' mumbled Tai in his sleep.

''What the'' said Seth. Tai woke up and blinked.

''Why'd you wake me up, I was dreaming about girls'' said Tai. He quickly covered his mouth and found Kimi, Marissa and Yuna glaring at him and blushed.

''Um...''. Tai went bright red and Seth laughed.

''It's not funny''. They got out of the car and Tai kept his distance from the girls. Syrax walked up to Tai and put an arm on his shoulder.

''Maybe I can give you some tips'' said Syrax, and winked. This caused Tai to go even redder.

''S...shut up!'' said Tai. Seth and Syrax high-fived each other. Syrax walked into the town. While he was walking around he heard a voice.

''Syrax?'' it asked. Syrax spun around to see his best friend Axel. He gave a gasp and ran and hugged his friend. The others were right behind Syrax.

''Axel!'' they exclaimed.

''Hey guys! You've all grown!'' said Axel and everyone laughed.

''Let's see...Syrax, Kimi, Marissa, Tai, Matt, Seth, and Yuna and...''. Axel paused. ''Syrax...where's your brother?''. Syrax took a few steps back then ran off.

''Axel...Teo captured Leon...If we don't rescue him in 2 weeks He'll die...'' said Seth.

''Oh...''.

''Let's look for Syrax'' suggested Matt.

''Ok'' said Tai. Meanwhile, Syrax was walking through an alleyway when six men approached him.

''Look what we have here'' said one.

''A defenceless brat'' said another. They all started to attack Syrax. They kicked and punched him. One of them punched him into a wall and a sickening crack filled the alleyway. After about 20 minutes the assault stopped and the gang left. Syrax couldn't move and felt himself slowly losing consciousness. The others were walking down a street when they spotted him lying down in an alleyway. They ran up.

''Syrax!'' shouted Axel.

''G...guys'' said Syrax.

''Don't talk'' said Matt. ''Save your strength''. Syrax then lost consciousness. He woke up to find himself in a warm bed. He slowly sat up and winced. He found that he had his left arm in a sling and bandages were wrapped around his chest. Tai walked into the room.

''You're awake'' said Tai.

''Where am I?'' asked Syrax.

''Axel's house''.

''What happened?''

''We found you lying down hurt in an alleyway, how did you end up with so many injuries?'' asked Tai.

''This group of thugs attacked me'' replied Syrax.

''Everyone's downstairs, wanna come?'' asked Tai. Syrax nodded and climbed out of the bed. He wobbled slightly but Tai held him up. Tai helped Syrax put his shirt on and they headed downstairs.

''Syrax! You're awake'' said Yuna. Tai sat Syrax down on a chair. Soon after Axel walked into the room with cans of soda and packets of chips.

''Yo Syrax, you ok?'' asked Axel.

''I'm fine'' said Syrax.

YYxYandJxS4eva: O_O

Syrax: wow...

Axel: so...hi...

Leon: O_O Axel?!

Axel: Ya, you were kidnapped at the time :L

Leon: Stupid authoress

YYxYandJxS4eva: I'm not stupid...I just had this Idea of Axel in my mind...

Matt: Tai...you were very pervy in this chapter...

Tai: Omg...That was EVIL!

YYxYandJxS4eva: i just wanted to show THAT side

Tai: Suure...

Seth: I have a question. Since when does Teo go Wakey wakey rise and shine?!

Teo: Since Always :D

YYxYandJxS4eva: LOL

Kimi: Another thing. How come the boys get the most lines?

YYxYandJxS4eva: I like to annoy them. Anyway read and review!

Marissa: Hmph. Give us more lines next time!

YYxYandJxS4eva: Up with Leon bashing!

Leon: hmph...


	7. Chapter 7 Intruder

**The Final Stage – Chapter 7 – Intruder**

''Axel!'' they exclaimed.

''Hey guys! You've all grown!'' said Axel, and everyone laughed.

''Let's see... Syrax, Kimi, Marissa, Tai, Matt, Seth, Yuna and-''

He paused.

''Syrax? Where's your brother?'' asked Axel.

Syrax took a few steps back then ran off.

''Axel... Teo captured Leon... If we don't rescue him in 2 weeks, he'll die...'' said Seth.

''Oh...'' said Axel.

''Let's look for Syrax,'' suggested Matt.

''Okay,'' said Tai.

**(Meanwhile)**

Syrax was walking through an alleyway when six men approached him.

''Look what we have here,'' said one.

''A defenceless brat,'' said another.

They all started to attack Syrax, kicking and punching him.

One of them threw him into a wall and the sound of a sickening crack filled the alleyway. After about 20 minutes, the assault stopped and the gang left. Syrax couldn't move; he felt himself slowly losing consciousness. The others were walking down the street when they spotted someone lying in the alleyway and ran over.

''Syrax!'' shouted Axel.

''G... guys...'' said Syrax, weakly.

''Don't talk,'' said Matt. ''Save your strength,''

Syrax then lost consciousness.

He woke up to find himself in a warm bed. He slowly sat up and winced. He had his left arm in a sling and bandages wrapped around his chest. Tai walked into the room.

''You're awake,'' said Tai.

''Where am I?'' asked Syrax.

''Axel's house,''

''What happened?''

''We found you lying hurt in an alleyway, how did you end up with so many injuries?''

''There were this group of thugs,'' said Syrax.

''Everyone's downstairs, wanna come?'' asked Tai.

Syrax nodded and climbed out of the bed. Tai helped Syrax get his shirt on and swung his right arm over his shoulder. They headed downstairs.

''Syrax, you're awake,'' said Yuna.

Tai sat Syrax down on a chair. Axel walked into the room with cans of soda and bags of chips.

''Yo, Syrax, you okay?'' asked Axel.

''I'm fine,'' said Syrax.

Night soon fell. The stars were twinkling and the full moon shone onto the town. Everyone had got into bed. Axel was awake though, he couldn't sleep. A sudden noise sounded from downstairs so he decided to check it out. He slowly walked downstairs; the sound was coming from the kitchen. He peeked inside and saw a man. The man turned and noticed Axel. Axel ran into the room and attempted to punch the man, but with no success as the man stabbed Axel through the right shoulder with a sharp piece of metal, pinning Axel to the wall. The man then ran to the window, smashed it and ran.

**(Meanwhile)**

Syrax woke up. He felt thirsty so he decided to go to the kitchen and get a glass of water. He walked downstairs into the kitchen, but a shock arrived. Axel was pinned up against the wall.

''Sy...rax...'' said Axel, before passing out.

Syrax's eyes widened, and then he screamed. The scream woke everyone up. They all ran downstairs and into the room. The girls covered their mouths in shock. Syrax was on his knees, clutching his head whilst tears ran down his face.

''Axel!'' shouted Syrax.

Tai, Matt and Seth ran to Syrax.

''Axel's gonna be fine, trust me,'' said Matt.

''How do you know!'' shouted Syrax. ''He could die for all you know! We thought you'd be fine but you died! Yeah, you came back but that's not the point! Just shut the hell up!''

Matt's eyes widened.

''Fine... just fine...'' said Matt, and ran out of the room.

Mika called an ambulance.

''Syrax... you didn't have to say that...'' said Seth.

Syrax's shoulders shook.

20 minutes later, the ambulance arrived at the house. Axel was carefully loaded onto a stretcher and taken away. Everyone else clambered into the car and drove to the hospital whilst back at the house, Matt was in his room, crying.

''I can't believe he said that, all I wanted to do was try and reassure him,''

**(In the waiting room)**

Syrax was clutching his head with his hands and muttering to himself, occasionally shaking his head, whilst the others looked on sadly.

A doctor walked into the room and Syrax looked up.

''You may see your friend now,''

Syrax immediately ran into Axel's room.

Axel was unconscious; an oxygen mask over his face. He was also hooked up to IV's. Syrax ran to the bed and cried onto it. Everyone else slowly walked in. Syrax held Axel's hand.

''Axel... Please wake up... I need you...'' said Syrax.

Tai put his arm on Syrax's shoulder and Syrax continued to cry. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep. The others decided to go back home. Tai and Seth carried Syrax to his room and laid him on the bed.

''I hope he'll be alright,'' said Marissa.

''He'll be fine,'' said Yuna.

''I'll go and check on Matt,'' said Mika.

''Okay,'' said Seth.

Mika walked upstairs and knocked on Matt's door, hearing him crying on the other side.

''May I come in?'' asked Mika.

''Y-Yeah,'' replied Matt.

''What's wrong?'' asked Mika.

''Just what Syrax said, I guess,''

''He didn't mean it, he was probably too upset about what happened to Axel,''

''I know that but...'' said Matt.

''but what?'' asked Mika.

''Maybe it would have been better if I hadn't been revived,''

Tai, who was just passing by the room, heard Matt say this. He burst into the room, grabbed Matt and held him up by the collar of his shirt.

''What the hell did you just say? Do you really think it would be better if you were dead? Do you?'' shouted Tai.

''It's true!'' shouted Matt.

''Shut up!'' shouted Tai, slapping Matt.

''Did you think for one second that we wouldn't miss you? We'd miss you so much! Especially me!'' shouted Tai, and ran out of the room.

''Tai, I didn't mean it! Come back!'' cried Matt.

It was too late. The others heard the shouting and everyone emerged from the living room to see Tai run past them and out of the house. Matt came running downstairs with Mika running right behind him. Syrax also came down.

''Let's go look for Tai,'' said Matt.

''Okay,'' said Syrax. ''Oh and Matt, I'm sorry for what I said... I was just stressed out,''

''That's okay, I understand,'' said Matt.

**(Meanwhile)**

Tai was sprinting through a forest and noticed he was heading straight for a cliff. He tried desperately to stop, but tripped over a large rock and fell right over the edge of the cliff.

The others had split up to go and look for Tai.

Seth was with Syrax, Matt was with Kimi and Marissa was with Yuna. Mika had stayed at the house in case Tai came back. Matt and Kimi couldn't find Tai anywhere; it was the same situation for Marissa and Yuna.

Seth and Syrax walked through the forest, keeping their eyes open for any sight of Tai. As they neared the end of the forest, Seth heard a faint cry of help.

''Did you hear that?'' asked Seth.

''Yeah,'' replied Syrax.

They started to run through the forest. When they had got out of it, they paused. They heard another cry of help, only louder.

''That sounded like Tai,'' said Syrax.

''I've got a bad feeling about this,'' said Seth.

They ran to the edge of the cliff and looked down to see Tai lying on a cliff ledge.

''Tai! What happened?'' asked Syrax.

''I tripped and fell off,'' replied Tai.

''Are you okay?'' asked Seth.

''I can't move,'' said Tai.

''Seth, call the others. I'll get Tai,'' said Syrax.

While Seth called the others, Syrax slowly made his way down the cliff to Tai. He placed Tai on his back and started to make his way up.

''Seth, help me out here!'' said Syrax.

Seth took Tai from Syrax and laid him on the grass then helped Syrax up. They heard the sound of running footsteps and saw Matt, Kimi, Marissa and Yuna come out of the forest. Matt rushed over to Tai.

''Tai, are you okay?'' asked Matt.

''I'm fine...'' said Tai, wincing.

Matt held Tai's hand.

''I... I'm sorry...'' said Matt.

''It's not your fault,''

''but...''

''No buts,''

Seth quickly dialled for an ambulance with his cell phone. It soon arrived and took Tai away to the hospital.

**(In the waiting room)**

Everyone look on sadly as Matt clutched his head with his hands while Mika tried to comfort him. Syrax had gone to see Axel. A few hours later a doctor walked into the room with Tai, who was in a wheelchair. Matt gasped. He then got up quickly and ran out of the room.

''Matt, wait!'' cried Tai, reaching out for him.

Tai's right arm was in a sling and his left leg was in a cast. Tai looked down sadly and tears threatened to fall down his face. Seth walked over to Tai.

''You okay?''

''Y-Yeah,'' replied Tai.

''Shall we go and check on Axel?'' asked Mika.

''Okay,'' said Marissa.

Seth pushed Tai to Axel's room. When they got there, Syrax had fallen asleep, his head on the bed. Yuna went to wake him up but Axel slowly opened his eyes and signalled for them to be quiet. Axel poked Syrax. Syrax's eyes fluttered open and he noticed that Axel was awake. He immediately hugged him.

''I'm so glad that you're awake,'' said Syrax.

Axel smiled.

Suddenly, Syrax's phone rang.

''Hello?'' asked Syrax.

''It's me, Teo,''

''Teo? What do you want?'' demanded Syrax.

''I just wanted to tell you that your precious little Leon is getting weaker every passing day,''

Teo laughed on the other line of the phone.

''Yes, he has been in a great deal of pain,'' said Teo.

''IF YOU HURT MY BROTHER ANY MORE THAN YOU ALREADY HAVE THEN YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE, LEON'S THE ONLY FAMILY I'VE GOT LEFT!'' shouted Syrax.

''How about letting you hear him?'' asked Teo.

Syrax heard a creak of a door. In the background he could hear someone screaming. It was Leon.

''Stop it...'' said Syrax.

''You can talk to him, you have 20 seconds,'' said Teo.

''Leon! Are you okay!'' shouted Syrax.

''Sy... rax...?'' asked Leon.

Teo then hung up.

''Syrax, are you okay?'' asked Seth.

Syrax dropped the phone and fell to his knees.

''Syrax?'' asked Axel.

''Guys?'' asked Syrax.

''What is it?'' asked Yuna.

''They're torturing Leon, I... I heard him screaming... they told me he was getting weaker every day...'' said Syrax.

''W... what?'' asked Seth.

Syrax started crying and Seth put his hand on Syrax's shoulder.

''Syrax,'' said Seth.

''What is it?'' asked Syrax.

''I promise you that we'll get Leon back, he doesn't deserve to be treated like that, no one does,'' said Seth.

''Seth...'' said Syrax.

''Tai... I promise that we'll free Kyon,''

''We'll get Leon back, free Teo and Kyon and then everything will be okay,'' finished Seth.

''Thank you, you don't know how much that means to me, to everyone,'' said Syrax.

A doctor walked into the room.

''I came to inform you that you can go home today if you want,'' said the doctor, looking at Axel.

''Okay,'' replied Axel.

''So, shall we go back to the house then?'' asked Mika.

''Yeah,'' said Axel.

Seth wheeled Tai out of the hospital and to the house.

**(At Mika's house)**

''Can someone take me upstairs so I can talk to Matt alone?'' asked Tai.

''Sure,'' said Syrax.

He picked up Tai from the wheelchair and carried him upstairs. Axel picked up the wheelchair and took it upstairs. Syrax placed Tai in the wheelchair and he and Axel went back downstairs. Tai pushed himself into Matt's room.

''Matt, are you okay?'' asked Tai.

''Yeah, I'm fine... I'm really sorry,'' said Matt.

''That's okay,'' said Tai. ''I forgive you,''

Suddenly, the window flew open. Kyon and Blaze stepped inside the room.

''What are you doing here?'' demanded Matt.

''We felt like it,'' said Blaze.

He walked over to Tai and picked him up from his wheelchair.

''Let him go!'' shouted Matt.

Blaze took Tai out of the room and walked down the hallway. He then threw Tai down the stairs. The others, who had heard Matt shout, came running out of the living room. Seth, who was the first to run out of the room, came out just in time to have Tai crash into him, sending him flying. Seth was thrown across the hallway and hit the wall headfirst, instantly knocking him out. Tai landed heavily on his broken leg, causing him to cry out in pain. Everyone else ran out of the room. Kimi, Marissa and Yuna ran over to Seth while Mika, Axel and Syrax ran to Tai.

''Tai...? What happened?'' asked Axel.

''Kyon... Blaze... They're here,'' said Tai, weakly.

Axel and Syrax told the girls to look after Tai and Seth and raced upstairs. Matt was standing there, his pistol pointed at Kyon and Blaze.

''Who the hell do you think you are? You have no right to treat us all like crap! What have we ever done to you? And as for Leon, don't get me started! You've already kidnapped and tortured him! What more could you do?'' shouted Matt.

''Kill him?'' asked Blaze.

Matt snapped and shot at Blaze. Blaze quickly put up a shield, protecting him and Kyon. The bullet hit the shield and bounced off, burying itself into Matt's shoulder. Matt cried out in pain, collapsing to the floor, clutching his shoulder. Blaze and Kyon disappeared. Axel and Syrax ran over to Matt.

''Matt, are you okay! Speak to us!'' exclaimed Axel.

Matt didn't answer; he was in too much pain. Axel picked up Matt and ran downstairs, Syrax following behind.

''Matt's hurt!'' exclaimed Syrax.

Everyone looked up apart from Seth, who was still knocked out.

''What happened?'' asked Mika.

''Matt shot at Blaze but he put up a shield and the bullet bounced off and hit Matt,'' said Axel.

The girls gasped. Matt's shoulder was badly bleeding. He let out another cry of pain. He was shaking violently in Axel's arms.

''Lay him on the sofa,'' said Mika. ''And grab my surgery kit from my room,''

Axel laid Matt down on the sofa and rushed upstairs. Less than 2 minutes later, Axel came running back downstairs and handed Mika the surgery kit. Mika then set to work on removing the bullet.

''T... Tai...'' said Matt. ''G... get Tai...''

''Tai? Matt's asking for you,'' said Mika.

Tai wheeled himself in. His eyes widened when he saw the damage. He couldn't take it anymore and fainted in his wheelchair.

''Do you think Matt's going to be okay?'' asked Marissa.

''Don't worry, Matt's strong, he'll be fine,'' said Axel.

Seth groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Syrax walked over to him.

''Are you okay?'' asked Syrax.

''Yeah, I-Ow,'' said Seth.

''Are you sure you're okay?'' repeated Syrax.

''My head just hurts, that's all,'' said Seth.

''Do you want to lie down?'' asked Yuna.

Seth nodded, got up and went upstairs to his room. He lay down on the bed and drifted off to sleep. Mika walked out of the living room.

''Matt's going to be fine, he's sleeping at the moment,'' said Mika.

Everyone walked into the living room.

''What happened to Tai?'' asked Marissa.

''He's fine, he just fainted,''

''Where's Seth?'' asked Mika.

''He's upstairs resting, he's got a headache,'' said Axel.

''Speaking of which, I'll go and check on him,'' said Syrax.

He walked upstairs and into Seth's bedroom. Seth was tossing and turning in his sleep. After a few minutes, Seth suddenly shouted ''LEON!'' and woke up. Syrax rushed over to Seth, who clutched his head while tears ran down his face. A hiccup escaped from Seth's throat.

''C'mon, let's get you some water,'' said Syrax.

He helped Seth up and led him downstairs into the kitchen. Syrax sat Seth down on a chair and then got a glass from a cupboard, filling it with water. He handed it to Seth, who was looking down, staring at the floor. He didn't even acknowledge the glass of water in front of him. Axel walked in.

''Seth...? What's wrong?'' he asked.

Seth stayed silent.

''Seth?''

No answer. Marissa, Yuna and Kimi walked in. All of a sudden, Seth began to fall off the chair. Syrax caught Seth before h hit the floor. He placed a hand on Seth's forehead and quickly took it away.

''He's really burning up,'' said Syrax.

''L... Leon...'' said Seth, before passing out in Syrax's arms.

Syrax gently picked him up and walked silently out of the room. He took Seth upstairs and laid him on the bed. He walked out of the room, coming back with a wet cloth and placed it on Seth's forehead.

''Le... on'' said Seth.

Syrax's eyes widened as tears began to form. He then placed his head on the bed and cried. Eventually, he fell asleep. Axel walked into the room. He picked up Syrax and placed him on the other bed. He slowly walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He walked back downstairs. He sat down on the armchair in the living room. At that moment, Tai woke up.

''Are you okay?'' asked Yuna.

''I'm fine,'' replied Tai.

At that moment, Matt also woke up.

''Are you alright?'' asked Mika.

Matt tried to sit up and winced, clutching his shoulder.

''Easy now,'' said Mika, pushing him back against the pillows.

''Mika, wouldn't it be easier for you to heal them? We really have to go and rescue Leon,'' said Axel.

''Okay,'' said Mika.

She started to glow. She placed her hand on Matt's shoulder and the wound disappeared. She then placed her hands on Tai's left leg and right arm and the bones fixed. Tai successfully stood up.

''What about Seth? He's sick... He wouldn't be able to handle the pressure...'' said Yuna.

''He's been so stressed out about Leon that he's gotten himself sick,'' said Marissa.

Everyone looked down.

**(Meanwhile)**

Seth slowly woke up and sat up. He felt a small wave of dizziness but shook it off. He walked downstairs into the living room.

''Seth, you shouldn't be up yet,'' said Mika.

''Leon's more important to me than a little sickness,'' said Seth.

Feeling another wave of dizziness, he fell forward but Marissa caught him.

''Seth, you have to take it easy,'' said Marissa.

''When me and Leon were kids, we made a promise that we'd always be there for each other... There's no way I'm breaking that promise now,'' said Seth.

''If you feel better later then we'll go,'' said Axel.

**(A few hours later)**

Syrax woke up. He walked downstairs into the living room.

''Oh, you're up,'' said Axel.

''Seth, are you feeling better?'' asked Kimi.

''Yeah, the dizziness is gone now,'' said Seth.

''Hey, Syrax. Grab your stuff, we're going to rescue Leon,'' said Tai.

''What, really?'' asked Syrax.

''Yep,'' said Yuna.

Once everyone had grabbed any weapons and stuff, they all got into the car and set off.

**(At Twilight Castle)**

It had taken about 3 hours to get there.

''Let's go!'' exclaimed Syrax.

They ran through the castle and burst through the doors of the ballroom, where they knew Teo, Kyon and Blaze were.

''Ah, you've come here to defeat me,'' said Teo.

''Hey, Blaze... Why don't you get their prize for when they do defeat Teo?'' asked Kyon.

Blaze smirked and nodded. He walked out of the room and came back with Leon over one shoulder.

''Leon!'' exclaimed Seth.

Blaze flung Leon into a cage on the floor and locked it. Teo then grinned.

''Now for the main event,'' said Teo.

A rumbling sounded. Up from the floor came a huge dragon.

''Meet your opponent, The Skull Dragon,'' said Teo.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. Each of them ran at the dragon and attacked but the dragon pushed them away.

''Is everyone okay?'' asked Matt.

''I think so,'' said Marissa.

Everyone kept on trying to attack but every time, they were flung away.

Leon weakly opened his eyes and looked at his friends trying to defeat the Skull Dragon but failing each time. Leon started to get angry.

All of a sudden, Leon's sword appeared out of nowhere. Leon grabbed it and started glowing red. He cut the bars of the cage and walked out. He then ran at the dragon with a high speed, causing everyone to look up.

''L-Leon?'' exclaimed Syrax.

The dragon tried to attack Leon but he dodged each time. He ran up the dragon's back, and ran his sword up its body. The dragon roared in pain and disappeared.

''Impossible!'' exclaimed Teo.

Leon then fell to the floor and lay motionless. Everyone ran over and Seth held him up. Leon was unconscious.

''That attack must have taken up a lot of his energy,'' said Seth, holding him close.

Mika then spotted a white orb on the floor. She saw Teo and Kyon running towards the others so she threw it to Matt.

''Matt! Throw this at Teo and Kyon! I think it's the Light Orb!'' exclaimed Mika.

Matt threw the Light Orb at Teo and Kyon. A light surrounded them. Once it had gone down, Teo and Kyon were lying on the floor. They both woke up at the same time.

''Huh? Where am I?'' asked Teo.

''Twilight Castle,'' replied Seth.

It then all came back to them.

''I've done some terrible things, I am so sorry,'' said Teo.

''Me too,'' said Kyon.

''It was never your fault, you got taken over by the Orb of Darkness,'' said Tai.

**(At Mika's house)**

Everyone sat down in the living room, including Teo and Kyon. Teo stared at the floor awkwardly.

''Teo, stop blaming yourself... It wasn't your fault,'' said Yuna.

''But I can't help feeling so guilty... How could I do those things to you?'' asked Teo, tears forming in his eyes.

Seth noticed this and bought Teo into a hug.

''I never blamed you, not once,'' he said.

Teo let the tears fall down his face, while the others looked on sadly.

Leon was upstairs resting from the final battle against the Skull Dragon.

Kimi then let out a gasp.

''Kimi, what's wrong?'' asked Matt.

''I just remembered! It's Leon's 18th birthday in 3 days!'' exclaimed Kimi.

''Oh,'' said Syrax.

''We should do something for him on that day,'' said Tai.

''Yeah,'' said Marissa.

**(3 days later)**

Everyone had been planning a surprise birthday party for Leon, hoping that he would wake up on that day since he had been unconscious.

Leon woke up and looked around. Just then, Tai walked in.

''You're finally awake,'' said Tai.

''How long have I been out?'' asked Leon.

''Three days,'' said Tai. ''C'mon, the others are worried about you,'' said Tai.

When they got downstairs, Tai stopped Leon.

''Wait here,'' said Tai.

He walked into the dark living room.

''Guys, Leon's up and is outside the room... Get into your places,'' whispered Tai.

He then walked back out of the room. Grabbing Leon's hand, he dragged him into the living room.

''SURPRISE!'' yelled everyone.

''Huh?'' asked Leon.

''Happy 18th birthday, Leon,'' said Seth.

Teo and Kyon came over.

''Sorry for treating you the way we did and for everything else we did,'' said Kyon.

''We know you might still be angry at us,'' said Teo.

''Hey, it wasn't your fault,'' said Leon. ''I only really had a grudge against Blaze,''

''It's time for KARAOKE!'' exclaimed Tai.

Leon groaned.

''Leon, since it is your birthday, you can go first,'' said Syrax.

''No way,'' replied Leon.

''Please?'' asked Seth.

Leon sighed. ''Fine...''.

He grabbed one of the karaoke microphones.

''Before I sing this, I am dedicating this song to Kimi,'' said Leon, blushing a little.

''What!'' exclaimed Kimi.

The words started to come up on the screen.

Leon had chosen Backstreet Boys – Shape of my Heart.

_-Hmm, yeah, yeah_

_Baby, please try to forgive me Stay here, don't put out the glow Hold me now don't bother, if every minute it makes me weaker You can save me from the man that I've become, oh yeah_

_Chorus: Lookin' back on the things I've done I was tryin' to be someone I played my part, kept you in the dark Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

_Sadness is beautiful, loneliness that's tragical so help me if I can't win this war, oh no Touch me now, don't bother, if every second it makes me weaker you can save me from the man I've become_

_Chorus: Lookin' back on the things I've done I was tryin' to be someone I played my part, kept you in the dark Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

_I'm here with my confession Got nothing to hide no more I don't know where to start But to show you the shape of my heart_

_Chorus: I'm lookin' back on the things I've done I never wanna play the same old part I'll keep you in the dark Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

_Chorus: Lookin' back on the things I've done I was tryin' to be someone I played my part, kept you in the dark Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

_Chorus: Lookin' back on the things I've done I was tryin' to be someone I played my part, kept you in the dark Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

_Show you the shape of my heart-_

Kimi was bright red by the end of it while everyone else looked on with shock.

''Leon, your singing was amazing,'' said Matt.

''Thanks,'' said Leon.

''L-Leon... I don't know what to say,'' said Kimi.

''Say that you'll be mine. I love you, Kimi. I have for a long time now but I was too afraid to say it,'' said Leon.

''Of course I will! I love you too!'' exclaimed Kimi, hugging him.

''Aww, that's so sweet,'' said Yuna.

''Who's going to go next?'' asked Leon.

''One couple has been decided. Now we need to find out the next one,'' said Seth.

''OMG! I wanna try!'' exclaimed Tai.

Everyone sighed.

''Go for it,'' said Matt.

''Who are you dedicating your song to?'' asked Marissa.

''Yuna, of course,'' said Tai.

Tai had chosen Jonas Brothers – When you look me in the eyes

_-Oh, yeah, oh, yeah_

_If your heart is always searching can you ever find a home? I've been looking for that someone I can't make it on my own_

_Dreams can't take The place of loving you There's gotta be a million reasons Why it's true_

_Chorus: When you look me in the eyes And tell me that you love me Everything's alright When you're right here by my side When you look me in the eyes I catch a glimpse of heaven I find my paradise When you look me in the eyes_

_How long will I be waiting To be a better man I'm gonna tell you that I love you In the best way that I can_

_I can't take a day without you here you're the light that makes my darkness disappear_

_Chorus: When you look me in the eyes And tell me that you love me Everything's alright When you're right here by my side When you look me in the eyes I catch a glimpse of heaven I find my paradise When you look me in the eyes_

_Every day, I start to realise I can reach my tomorrow I can hold my head up high And it's all because you're by my side_

_Chorus: When you look me in the eyes And tell me that you love me Everything's alright When you're right here by my side When I hold you in my arms I know that it's forever I just gotta let you know I never wanna let you go_

_Chorus: 'Cause when you look me in the eyes And tell me that you love me Everything's alright When you're right here by my side When you look me in the eyes I catch a glimpse of heaven Oh, I find my paradise When you look me in the eyes, oh, yeah, ah-_

Yuna hugged Tai.

''I love you, Tai,'' said Yuna.

''I love you too,'' said Tai.

''Next!'' said Teo.

''I'll go next,'' said Seth. ''This is for Marissa,''

Seth had chosen Westlife – Flying without Wings

_-Everybody's looking for that something one thing that makes it all complete you'll find it in the strangest places Places you never knew it could be_

_Some find it in the faces of their children Some find it in their lover's eyes Who can deny the joy it brings When you've found that special thing You're flying without wings_

_Some find it sharing every morning Some in their solitary lives You'll find it in the words of others A simple line can make you laugh or cry_

_You'll find it in the deepest friendship The kind you cherish all your life And when you know how much that means You've found that special thing You're flying without wings_

_So, impossible as it may seem you've got to fight for every dream cos who's to know which one you let go would have made you complete_

_Well, for me it's waking up beside you To watch the sunrise on your face To know that I can say I love you In any given time or place_

_It's little things that only I know Those are the things that make you mine And it's like flying without wings Cos you're my special thing I'm flying without wings_

_And you're the place my life begins and you'll be where it ends_

_I'm flying without wings and that's the joy you bring I'm flying without wings-_

Marissa kissed Seth on the cheek.

''I love you, Seth,'' said Marissa.

''I love you too,'' said Seth.

''Who's next?'' asked Kyon.

''I'll do it,'' said Matt.

''Who's it for?'' asked Axel.

''Mika,'' said Matt.

''HOLD IT!'' yelled Syrax.

''What?'' asked Matt.

''You totally stole my idea! I wanted to sing to Mika!'' he exclaimed.

''Woah! I was going to as well!'' exclaimed Axel.

Everyone apart from Matt, Syrax and Axel sweatdropped.

''I think I know where this is going,'' said Yuna.

''Okay, listen up. You 3 have to sing a song to me and I'll choose one of you but I do like one of you, that's for sure,'' said Mika.

''I'll go first,'' said Matt.

Matt had chosen Tal Bachman – She's so high above me

_-She's blood, flesh and bone No tucks or silicone She's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound_

_But somehow I can't believe that anything should happen I know where I belong And nothing's gonna happen Yeah, yeah_

'_Cause she's so high... High above me, she's so lovely she's so high... Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite She's so high... High above me_

_First class and fancy free she's high society she's got the best of everything_

_What could a guy like me ever really offer? She's perfect as she can be Why should I even bother?_

'_Cause she's so high... High above me, she's so lovely she's so high...Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite she's so high... High above me_

_She comes to speak to me I freeze immediately 'Cause what she says sounds so unreal _

_But somehow I can't believe That anything should happen I know where I belong And nothing's gonna happen Yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah-_

''Not bad,'' said Mika.

''I'm next!'' exclaimed Syrax.

Syrax had chosen Breathe you in – Thousand Foot Krutch

'_Taking hold, breaking in_

_The pressures on, need to circulate_

_Mesmerized and taken in_

_Moving slow, so it resonates_

_It's time to rest, not to sleep away_

_My thoughts alone, try to complicate_

_I'll do my best, to seek you out_

_And be myself and not impersonate_

_I tried so hard to walk away_

_And when things don't go my way_

_I'll still carry on and on, just the same_

_I've always been strong, but I can't make it happen_

'_Cause I need to breathe, I want to breathe you in_

_Fear of becoming so tired of running_

'_Cause I need to breathe, I want to breathe you in_

_I want to breathe you in_

_I'm going in, so cover me_

_Your compass will help me turn the page_

_The laughing stock, I'll never be_

_Because I won't let them take me_

_I tried so hard to not walk away_

_And when things don't go my way_

_I'll still carry on and on, just the same_

_I've always been strong, but I can't make it happen_

'_Cause I need to breathe, I want to breathe you in_

_Fear of becoming so tired of running_

'_Cause I need to breathe, I want to breathe you in_

_Took awhile to see_

_All the love that's around me_

_Through the highs and lows_

_There's a truth I know and it's you_

_I've always been strong, but I can't make it happen_

'_Cause I need to breathe, I want to breathe you in_

_Fear of becoming so tired of running_

'_Cause I need to breathe, I want to breathe you in_

_I want to breathe you in_

_I want to breathe you in; I want to breathe you in_

_I want to breathe you in; I want to, I want to_

_I want to breathe you in; I want to breathe you in_

_I want to breathe; I want to, I want to, I want to breathe_

_I want to breathe; I want to breathe, and I want to breathe-_

''Nice song,'' said Mika.

''Guess it's my turn now,'' said Axel, getting out his guitar.

Axel had chosen The Darkness – I believe in a thing called Love

_-Can't explain all the feeling that you're making me feel my hearts in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel_

_Touching you, touching me touching you, god you're touching me_

_I believe in a thing called love Just listen to the rhythm of my heart There's a chance we could make it now We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down I believe in a thing called love Ooh!_

_I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day you got me in a spin but everything is !_

_Touching you, touching me touching you, god you're touching me_

_I believe in a thing called love Just listen to the rhythm of my heart There's a chance we could make it now We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down I believe in a thing called love Ooh! Guitar!_

_Touching you, touching me touching you, god you're touching me_

_I believe in a thing called love Just listen to the rhythm of my heart There's a chance we could make it now We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down I believe in a thing called love Ooh!-_

''Now, I will tell you who I love,'' said Mika.

''Who?'' asked Leon.

''Matt,'' said Mika, kissing him on the cheek.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' cried Syrax.

''Dammit!'' exclaimed Axel.

''Um... Can I sing something?'' asked Teo.

''Alright, who's it for?'' asked Seth.

''Well... um... Kyon...'' said Teo, going bright red.

Everyone blinked.

''Go on,'' said Yuna.

Teo had chosen Red Hot Chilli Peppers – I could die for you

_-Something inside the cards I know is right Don't wanna live Somebody else's life _

_This is what I wanna be And this is what I give to you Because I get it free He smiles while I do my time_

_I could die for you Oh, this life I choose_

_I'm here to be your only go-between to tell you of the sights these eyes have seen_

_What I really wanna do Is turn it into motion Beauty that I can't abuse_

_You know that I'd use my senses too You can see that it's only everywhere I'd take it all and then I'd find a way to share_

_Come along and go Along with me Wander with me, yo It's all for free_

_I could die for you Whatchu wanna do? Oh, this life I choose_

_Come again and tell me where you wanna go what it means to me To be with you alone_

_Close the door and No one has to know how we are_

_Come along and go Along with me Wander with me, yo It's all for free_

_I could die for you Whatchu wanna do? Oh, this life I choose_

_I could die for you Whatchu wanna do? Oh, this life I choose_

_Makes me wanna say I could die for you Whatchu wanna do? Oh, this life I choose_

_I could die for you Whatchu wanna do? Oh, this life I choose-_

Kyon practically jumped on Teo and hugged him.

''I love you, Teo!'' exclaimed Kyon.

''I love you too,'' said Teo.

''Well, that was fun,'' said Tai.

Seth then whispered in Axel's ear.

''Oh yeah! This song is for Leon as it's his birthday,'' said Axel.

_-Sunny days and starry nights Lazy afternoons You count the castles in the clouds And hum little tunes_

_But somehow right before your eyes The sun fades away Everything is different And everything has changed_

_If you feel lost and on your own and far from home you're never alone, you know_

_Just think of your friends the ones who care they all will be waiting there With love to share And your heart will lead you home_

_Funny how a photograph can take you back in time to places and embraces that you thought you left behind_

_They're trying to remind you That you're not the only one That no one is an island When all was said and done_

_There'll come a day when you're losing your way And you won't know where you belong They say that home is where your heart is So follow your heart that you can't go wrong _

_If you feel lost and on your own and far from home you're never alone, you know_

_Just think of your friends The ones who care They all will be waiting there With love to share And your heart will lead you home-_

Leon's eyes widened. He looked around the room and saw everyone smiling at him.

Leon then smiled back.

''Thank you... all of you...'' said Leon.

''We'll always be with you, Leon,'' said Kimi.

There was a sudden shower of glass and Blaze climbed in through the window.

''I thought I'd drop in to crash this party!'' exclaimed Blaze, grinning.

''You're not welcome here,'' said Teo.

''I wanted to bring the kid a _special _present,'' said Blaze. He threw two mangled bodies onto the floor.

''Leon, you get to see your parents again, isn't that nice?'' asked Blaze, holding Leon up and placing a knife against his throat.

Leon's eyes widened with fear.

''Leave him alone!'' shouted Tai.

Leon started panicking when he saw his mum and dad's bodies on the floor. Beads of sweat started to appear on his face and his breathing was irregular. He went pale and then passed out in Blaze's arms.

Blaze smirked and disappeared, dropping Leon. Seth ran over to him.

''Leon? Are you okay? Speak to me!'' exclaimed Seth.

Seth shook him but got no response.

Mika came over.

''He was having a panic attack, we need to get him to a hospital, he's not breathing,'' said Mika.

Syrax sprinted over to the phone and called an ambulance.

Teo placed a hand over the bodies and they disappeared.

''Teo, what did you do?'' asked Marissa.

''I sent them back to where they belong,'' said Teo.

After a few minutes, the ambulance came and took Leon to the hospital.

**(In the Waiting room)**

''I hope Leon will be okay,'' said Kimi.

''That was so horrible...'' said Yuna.

A doctor walked into the room.

''Leon Ichiru will be fine, he's sleeping at the moment,''

Everyone then walked into Leon's room.

Leon was asleep; an oxygen mask had been placed over his face.

A few minutes later, Leon woke up with a scream.

''Leon, calm down,'' said Matt.

''I can't get that image out of my head,'' said Leon, tears starting to fall down his face.

Seth bought his best friend into a hug, trying to comfort him.

What everyone didn't know was that Blaze was watching them from a nearby tree.

''I think I'll leave them alone for 3 years and then I'll return at a vital part in Leon's life,'' said Blaze, grinning...

To be continued...

**YYxYandJxS4eva: The story will continue in the sequel 'As the Years go on'!**

**Leon: Another one? Greeeeaaat...**

**Teo: YAY, I'm good now**

**Kyon: YAY**

**Syrax: *in emo corner with Axel***

**Mika: Stop moping... I chose Matt, not you! Now get out of the corner before I get my rusty chainsaw!**

**Axel and Kyon: Yes, Master! *get out of corner***

**Tai: Well, thank god this one is finally over!**

**YYxYandJxS4eva: Tai, you have no idea of what's going to happen to you in the sequel do you?**

**Tai: *shudders***

**YYxYandJxS4eva: Read and Review!**


End file.
